


Nocturnal Emissions

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dream Sex, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Implied Consent, New Earth, Oral Sex, Romance, Stranded, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-31
Updated: 1997-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our hero and heroine skip the talking part and go straight to jumping each other's bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Emissions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamadracula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadracula/gifts).



> Mamadracula dared me to prove that I could write a piece of pure smut unencumbered by the characters' emotions. I don't think I succeeded but what the hell.

Chakotay was dreaming.

Not such an unusual dream, but unusually intense; he was undoubtedly going to have to change the sheets when he woke up. Which he was in no rush to do, regardless--it would be worth the mess to finish this one. Maybe if he just kept his eyes closed, he could make the dream go on and on...her hands on his chest, pulling the sheet down from his body to let cool air caress his naked form. Her fingers touching his nipples, smoothing down his sides, brushing over his rigid penis...then she had it in her mouth and was sucking him...

Her. Kathryn. He couldn't see her in the dream because his eyes were closed, but there was no mistaking who it was. It felt so real--her hair had to have been down it was tickling all across his hip, she wasn't being particularly careful with her long fingernails or her teeth but that just made him more aware of her. And she was naked, too, he could feel her pressing her damp bottom against his leg while she bent over him. One hand supporting her weight on the bed, the other wrapped around the shaft, pumping rhythmically while her tongue played across the swollen, leaking head. Some of his pubic hairs caught and pulled between her fingers but he barely noticed.

Ohhh, there was no way he was going to wake up willingly. He wished the dream would take its time. It would be so nice if she'd lick his balls, slow her hand down before she jerked him off in her mouth--no no no no no, he couldn't even think about what she was doing or he would come instantly and it would all be over. His uncooperative body was hurtling fast toward release anyway, pressure building at the back of his groin. In a moment it would fill him up, then shoot out in a cloudy flood of pleasure.

He hadn't known his subconscious mind was capable of this kind of detail. There was no story, no complicated scenario like he sometimes experienced in dreams about her--particularly sexual dreams, which were filled with unlikely rationalizations for her behavior. Sometimes they were trapped together in a dangerous situation on a mission, sometimes she did anything he wanted but he knew she was a hologram. On one occasion she had even turned into a lizard. That had been early in their relationship, before he was even admitting to himself what he was feeling about her--attraction, he had never been able to deny that, dreams like this one had forced him to acknowledge it. But he'd tried to dismiss it as superficial, even when he woke filled with joy that had nothing to do with the explosion which had left his sheets wet. Later the dreams were darker, full of tears and pleading and occasional violence, almost as if that could serve as an excuse to break down the protocol and make her his.

This new dream was pure sensation, right down to the little noises she was making in her throat. He would have tried to stroke her hair, but he was certain it would have woken him up when his hands closed around empty air instead. No, he wanted to stay asleep and let her finish the job. Close, so close, her mouth accepting his thrusts like a waiting vessel, well this was just a dream so he could afford to be a little selfish with her. Ideally he would do this with himself standing and her kneeling, so that he could grab her head and ram in hard. Or him sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet resting on her thighs as she squatted between his legs; that would be better, then his legs would be elevated and spread so she could easily press the back of his scrotum with her fingers. She would bring him to the edge, then suck greedily when he began to spurt hot fluid, swallowing it...

Roaring, he thrust his hips upward as the dream Kathryn, who seemed so real at this moment, rubbed a finger along the underside of his balls. He drew his knees up around her head and started to climax, shooting deep into her throat with a cry, he was making so much noise that he was probably going to wake the real Kathryn, not to mention himself.

He felt very awake. He knew exactly where he was, on his bed, sheet kicked down around his ankles, his hands were clenched in fists beside him, but that was impossible because something hot and wet still surrounded his penis--no, it wasn't one of his own hands. He must still be dreaming, then. Opening his eyes, he saw Kathryn withdrawing to lick the tip clean with a grin before wiping her own mouth with his sheet. He could feel the breeze when she let the material fall. This was the most vivid dream he'd ever had, he almost wished he could tell her about it when they both woke up, except of course that was impossible, it was going to be hard enough to sneak the sheets out to clean them without having to explain things to her.

Something was strange, though--he was still lying on his back, knees slightly raised, he couldn't feel the puddle of semen dripping down his side onto the bed or cooling on his belly. Usually he woke up right away after a wet dream, orgasm worked like an alarm--he must be really deeply asleep, if he could still see her grinning complicitly at his shocked, grateful gape, and if he couldn't feel the consequences of shooting his wad, maybe it had been a fantasy and not a dream, though the post-coital buzz felt so real, he was warm and relaxed and wanted to pull her into his arms, he wanted to purr and hum in her ear as he fell back asleep...

Back asleep? He was awake. Oh shit. There she was, sitting on the edge of his bed, her eyes betraying nervousness as his body stiffened and jerked upright in horror. He must have woken her with his moans, she must have come to see what was the matter and witnessed the end, he was stark naked and exposed and had definitely ejaculated, there were still drips of it on his semi-erect member. She followed his astonished gaze from himself to her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I woke you up--" he gasped.

She stared at him, then burst into shrieks of laughter. OK. OK. At least she wanted to laugh at him instead of strangle him. He tried to force a smile, watching her push her matted hair back from her forehead, she was flushed and her lips were damp, a trail of spit drying from the corner of her mouth to her ear. She lifted the sheet to wipe her face again--again? She was naked. Oh god.

"Seems to me that _I'm_ the one who woke _you_ up," she said with a sly grin, rising.

"What...why...where are you going?" he finally managed to splutter.

"To sleep. Perchance to dream." Her smirk was saucy, and she swung her hips as she started to disappear behind the partition which separated his alcove from the rest of their shelter. Her voice drifted back to him: "You'd better make it worth my while if you do wake me up."

* * * *

He didn't even let her get back to her bed.

Halfway across the open area of the shelter, she heard a crash behind her, and turned to see whether he'd hurt himself--smack into him--he'd kept coming after her, not stopping to see what he'd knocked over or whether he'd injured anything. Groping blindly, he kissed her as if he'd been starving for months--and he had. In his fumbling she could feel him trying to force himself to be gentle, to give back to her as she'd just given to him, but he wanted her so much--she thought he would devour her right down to the bones.

She didn't try to resist. She was so wet already from sucking him off--from even before that, from the impulse which had led her to his bed. She had awakened from a dream about him. Making love with him. His mouth all over her, big hands on her breasts, she'd thought she would climax when he entered her but she shrieked and woke up instead, drenched and scared and frustrated as hell. At least she hadn't woken him; she could still hear him snoring faintly on the other side of the shelter. She could smell herself strongly, and was afraid that he would be able to as well when he woke up. She wanted to make herself come, but was certain in her present state that she would alert him, crying out. And if she snuck outside, he might hear her leaving, and know what she was going to do. She was disgusted at her lack of control, she couldn't even risk falling back asleep because she was so sure she would dream again and start moaning.

Finally she forced herself to the conclusion that she was being ridiculous, refusing to enter into a sexual relationship with Chakotay because it might jeopardize their friendship. Alone together on this planet, their friendship was going to be considerably more strained by refusing to acknowledge the need they shared than it possibly could be by relieving it. She trusted him, and if he made no demands on her now when he was probably as frustrated as herself, surely she could count on him not to change if they shared sex.

She'd risen and gone to his bed, finding him fast asleep on his back, naked with the sheet knocked to the side so that only one leg and part of his groin were covered. She'd pulled it down, thinking she would touch his shoulder and wake him up, but she couldn't bear the thought of having him see her frantic and unable to meet his eyes while she explained things. She had a vague notion of sucking him awake before mounting the luscious erection he sported, but once she tasted his skin, she wanted to finish. He was delicious, unrestrained in sleep, he didn't try to stop her, responded as if she were granting his dearest wish...his terror upon waking was particularly touching, after such a display of raw desire.

She'd known he would follow her quickly, but hadn't anticipated how fast he'd recover. The moment he touched her, she knew he was going to nail her--on the floor, he wasn't going to let them stumble the remaining steps to her bed. His hand was already between her legs, he didn't intend to give her time to reconsider, nor try to be delicate or romantic, no first-time nerves, he intended to eat her alive. When she spread open for his fingers, he immediately put his mouth down there--no wasting attention on her nipples, he knew what he wanted. Sucking her hard, slurping the juices into his mouth as though he needed sustenance, nose buried in the hair, she wondered how he could breathe. Then he tore himself away with a groan to throw himself on top of her, and pushed inside her as soon as she started to wrap her legs around his body.

He thrust hard, clutching her rear end in both his hands as if he were afraid he'd split her in two unless he held her together. He tried to keep his eyes open, like he wanted to see her face, but they kept falling shut as his mouth dropped open, panting in her face, dripping sweat and possibly tears onto her. She didn't think anyone had ever taken her like this--her youthful lovers had probably been as vigorous, but the passion on Chakotay's face, the desperation in his voice, was unlike anything she had experienced before. He was so hard, filling her so completely--not taking her, in the old-fashioned sense of the word, but offering everything he had, showing her how overwhelmed he was, how total the committment--

She came with a scream, unexpectedly because the angle and the speed were all wrong for what she liked, usually she needed a certain amount of the right kind of stroking even to get close, but she was contracting hard around him, pressing up against his belly as he shuddered and lost control of his pounding rhythm. His howl rang in her ears as he collapsed on top of her, shoving as far into her as he could manage, and she was still coming, muscles gripping the slick firm sides of his penis which was pulsing within her. His chin pressed into the side of her face, trapping her between his rough stubble and the hard floor, she didn't care, it felt good to have him with her like this. And her thighs were going to be bruised from his fingers, and her shoulders ached--god, it would feel wonderful to get into a bed with him and let him soothe her, she would not let him talk much, his fierce lovemaking had told her all she wanted to know.

She shushed him with murmured sounds of pleasure, sat up and let him pull her to her feet, led him to her alcove and drew him down with her. The bed was too small for two adults, but with his knees bending hers forward and his arms wrapped around her waist, they just fit. They were going to have to make some adjustments, but it would work--he wanted it so badly, she felt very comfortable, even with her thighs damp and sticky, shifting in the tight space she'd let him claim.

She was going to sleep very well until morning.


End file.
